omicron_and_upsilon_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilightfeather
Twilightfeather is a thick gray-furred Gamma male with bright blue eyes. He is described as having a tall human form with long gray hair, dark brown skin, and bright blue eyes. He is leggy and is described as being a bit chubby. History In the Super Edition Arc Cherryfeather's Heart WIP. Twilightfeather's Sight WIP. In the First Prophecy Arc Away on the Mountainside Twilightfeather is the current Healer of the Clan of Fire. He has no apprentice. Twilightfeather is first seen in the prologue, when he approaches Cherrystar to speak with her. He urges her to consider leaving the mountain and seeking a territory beyond the mountains for the Clans to settle. He says that she does not have to move the Clan soon, just that he wants her to consider his words. He looks towards the stars, and then gets an omen from the Ancestors: a vision of a swallow with a bright red tail in its mouth. He appears visibly distressed. He appears again in chapter x, greeting Elisa -- then named Swallowpaw -- after her apprentice ceremony. He does not tell her about the omen he received, though he is seen looking away from her nervously, wondering about what will happen with her. When the Red-Tails attack the camp, Twilightfeather is seriously injured with a gash to his throat. He is saved, however, when Swallowpaw jumps between him and the Red-Tail attacking him, driving the enemy away. Twilightfeather remarks later on that Swallowpaw was incredibly brave, and that the other Clan cats doubting her should re-evaluate themselves. He also says that he needs an apprentice, and asks Swallowpaw to be on the lookout for any kits she thinks would be able to help him. Twilightfeather is later seen talking to Falconkit, Nightstorm's son. Falconkit, who is revealed to soon be becoming a Rabbit Foot, expresses interest in Twilightfeather's herbs and medicine and asks if he can help to organize them. Twilightfeather says that he can, and later on, Falconkit asks Cherrystar if he can become Twilightfeather's apprentice. This, in turn, causes Nightstorm to become incredibly upset, stating that Twilightfeather has tainted his son, as he wanted him to become an omicron. After Falconpaw's apprentice ceremony, Twilightfeather thanks Swallowpaw for sending Falconpaw his way. Swallowpaw thanks him, and asks him what he is going to do about Nightstorm. Twilightfeather says he will deal with it as it comes and will try not to worry about him. Twilightfeather is the one who suggests sending Swallowpaw and Cinderpaw together to scout the area close to Swallowpaw's former home, saying that because Swallowpaw used to live there, and Cinderpaw had hunted there, they both knew the terrain quite well. Cherrystar agrees, and Swallowpaw later thanks Twilightfeather, saying she wanted an excuse to spend more time with Cinderpaw. Twilightfeather laughs and seems to sense their blossoming romance. Not long after, he is seen helping Fleckheart with her kitting. At the end of the book, Twilightfeather is seen tending to the wounds of the other cats after the battle to drive the Red-Tails out of the Clan of Air's territory. He is seen talking to his friend, Tornfog, before Cherrystar approaches him and asks how much bloodshed he thinks the Clan will see. Twilightfeather shakes his head, saying that it is anyone's guess. Trivia Interesting Facts * Twilightfeather is revealed to be genderfluid, feeling as though his gender is fluid between male and female. * He is described as a "mother's boy," as he was very close to his mother, Lioncloud. * Twilightfeather was originally going to train to be an omicron, before he decided that fighting was not for him and he would rather spend time healing other cats rather than hurting them. * He is revealed to have had a crush on Nightstorm when they were kits and later rabbit feet, but Nightstorm preferred Ploverstream over Twilightfeather because he wanted a mate who was willing to fight for him. * He is asexual, though it has been hinted that he may raise kits in the future. Mistakes * None yet. Kin Members Mate: N/A Kits: N/A Mother: Lioncloud (deceased); confirmed Ancestors member Father: Tiptail (deceased); confirmed Ancestors member Sisters: Applecloud (living, as of Away on the Mountainside) Spidercloud (living, as of Away on the Mountainside) Nephew: Waxkit (living, as of Away on the Mountainside) Nieces: Cormorantkit (living, as of Away on the Mountainside) Sagekit (living, as of Away on the Mountainside) Tree WIP Quotes WIP Ceremonies WIP Category:Characters Category:Clan of Fire Category:Clan of Fire Characters Category:Healers Category:Alive Category:Males